


Unclear

by Majesty_Clark



Series: Magical Girls x DMC - No one can stop me [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Nelo is a little different than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesty_Clark/pseuds/Majesty_Clark
Summary: She didn’t want to leave, but she couldn’t stay.
Relationships: Nelo Angelo & Trish
Series: Magical Girls x DMC - No one can stop me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Unclear

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my favorite magical girl shows that I’m drawing a lot of inspiration from uses princesses as one of its main themes. I debated on whether I should put it in this or not, and I decided: Fuck It. You want to become a Grand Demon? First step is to become a Princess.  
> Anybody can be a Princess. Gender doesn’t matter.

The meeting with Mundus had gone well. Her report on the attack she launched in the human realm had pleased him and he’d sent her on her way. Everything was fine. So why did his praise feel like she was swallowing acid?  


The halls echoed with the sound of her metal footsteps and her armor rubbing against itself. Trish had never had trouble with fighting humans before. It was a natural part of being a demon. She knew the day would come when Mundus would want to fully realize his dream of conquering the human realm. Soon enough, that day did come.  


At first it was fine, but each time she lead another attack she felt that doubt growing in the back of her mind. No matter how much she ignored or pushed it away it always came back to her. She didn’t want to fight any more humans.  


How she felt didn’t matter though. Trish was made to serve Mundus. Her opinion never mattered to her King.  


“This is the third time you’ve walked past here.”  


Trish stopped mid-stride. To her left was someone she’d known all her life. A man in armor that matched the same one she wore with the only distinction between them being the long purple cape on his back. Long black hair was swept backwards out of his face and half braided down his back. A few smaller hairs curled forward on his forehead. Red eyes held her gaze. She turned to face him.  


“Back so soon Nelo?”  


“As if the humans stood a chance.”  


Nelo took a few steps away from the wall he’d been leaning against. As always he held the grace of someone of his status even while in armor. Being the son of Mundus and a Princess of the Underworld would instill that into anyone.  


“I was on my way to give my report to Father.” His eyes betrayed that he wasn’t really here to talk about something so mundane, “Have you been to see him?”  


Trish pushed her uncertainty from earlier further down. It didn’t work. 

“I gave him my report not too long ago. He’s in quite the good mood.” Unlike herself. The rotten feelings were bubbling inside her. They were festering and on the tip of her tongue. She didn’t want to talk.  


“You’re not made for this.”  


Trish tilted her head at the acknowledgement. Nelo didn’t say more.  


“Care to explain what I’m not made for?”  


Nothing changed in the man’s expression, “Taking orders. You’ve been taking longer to complete your missions than is necessary.”  


A voice within her whispered its agreement. She shoved it down.  


“Mundus doesn’t complain about my work, so don’t concern yourself with what I do.” She internally cringed at the animosity in her voice. It was uncalled for.  


Nelo wasn’t fazed by her tone. He continued with the same calm certainty, “For now he doesn’t complain. Do you want to meet the same fate as Griffin?”  


The older bird demon had failed his missions too many times. Mundus had struck him down with zero hesitation. If she focused she could still smell burnt feathers. She felt sweat on the back of her neck. It was only a matter of time before she started to mess up. All of her words were stuck in her throat. She didn’t have an answer for him.  


Nelo was in front of her. He held out something in the space between them. It was a golden wand with a four pointed star at the top of it. Black accents accentuated the bright color on it. It was Force Edge.  


_Why would he-_  


“It’s best if it doesn’t come that.”  


Trish eyes flicked back up to meet red ones. Was he telling her to leave? The idea sounded more appealing with each second. Though giving her Force Edge didn’t make sense. Neither of them could use it. She felt a half smirk pull at her lips, “You’re willing to give up something you worked so hard for? Mundus won’t be pleased.”  


“Father entrusted it to me,” he pushed the hand holding the wand closer to her, “I may do with it as I please.”  


Trish stared at the golden item. She wrapped her hand around it. Power dowsed her and then turned into a low hum. Bewilderment clouded her mind. Slightly light headed she turned the golden wand in her hand around. Her nails were no longer their normal color as before. They matched the color of the wand. It had accepted her.  


Nelo’s face mirrored her own feelings. His face smoothed out just as quickly. Hands wrapped around hers and she looked down to see that Nelo had rested one on top and one on the bottom of hers. His hold was firm. She brought her eyes back to Nelo’s piercing gaze.  


“A Princess uses their power for themself.”  


She raised an eyebrow at him.  


“Do you think I need to hear that?”  


Nelo let go of her hand, “Perhaps not.” He turned and started walking towards the throne room. His voice carried over to her, “Maybe you can teach those sham Princesses something.”  


The knuckles of her hand were turning white against the gold of the wand. The only other Princesses she could think he was referring to were the two that appeared whenever they attacked the human world. The black haired woman in that pink jacket and the white haired man in his long red coat. They were a threat, but Mundus told them not to concern themselves with them. Conquering the human realm came first. Maybe they’d want the information she could offer.  


Trish called out, “Nelo!” The man stopped in the threshold of the entryway. He didn’t’ turn around. There were many things she wanted to say to him, but none of them would be able to convey everything. Instead she settled on sincerity, “Thank you.”  


A lone red eye bore into her before he turned back away from her.  


“Get out. The next time we meet I will not hesitate to cut you down.”  


Trish could feel the threat in his words, but there was no maliciousness. The next time they would meet they would be enemies. A simple fact. The sound of metal footsteps faded into the distance with Nelo’s departure.  


The wand in her pocket felt warm. She reached out a hand and tore the fabric of reality in two. The portal showed autumn leaves blowing in the breeze. She stepped through it and felt the breeze herself.  


_Using her power for herself._  


It was a foreign concept. She didn’t dislike it. The fall wind pulled at her hair. She closed the portal behind her.


End file.
